Ben and Mal oneshot The swimming lesson
by fairymist123
Summary: This is going to be about Ben teaching Mal to swim its a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is just my one shot for Ben and Mal hes going to teach her to swim here it is.**

Come on Mal don't you want to learn to I am ok just watching you swim. Ok fine Ben said as he picked her up and put her in the water with Mal hitting him trying to get away she finally just gave up and went in the was that so bad Ben told Mal. No but im getting out now no dont get out Ben said your already in here I will teach you. But if you let go of me im turning your hair pink Mal said with asmile Ben laughed but still rolled his eyes at that he didnt want pink hair. Ok Mal do not try to swim to fast since you dont know how yet take the time to listen to me Ben said. But before he could say another word Mal wasnt near him anymore she went to the deeper side of the water. Ben couldnt believe it with just a few lessons she was swimming. Mal was swimming good until she reached the much deeper part of the water and she started thrashing trying to get to shore but nothing was working. Mal only had a few lesson not enough to teach her everything so she was struggleing in the water Ben was on the other side looking at rocks he wanted to get. Mal started see black and she blacked out she was sinking deeper in the water until Ben saw her part of her hand right before she went completely under Ben jumped in the water and pulled her out trying to get her to cough up all the water she swallowed it took a few minutes but she did Mal could see clearly again the first thing she saw was Ben. Are you ok Mal thats why i wanted you to not go to the deep side. Yeah but can we do this again tomarrow im kinda tired its been along day. Yeah sure I will drive you home come on. Thanks Ben

 **After mal got back to her dorm room**

Hey Mal how was your swimming lesson Evie said. It was good Ben had to save me I almosted drowned. Omg are you ok. Yeah E I am don't have to worry Ben was there. I know M but I am still worried to loose you you are like my sister. Aw thanks E now im going to go take a nap it's been a long day. Mal thought the day went pretty good minus the almost drowning part but she couldnt wait until the next lesson. Hopefully it wouldnt end like this lesson did.

 **Back at Ben and Dougs dorm.**

Hey Ben how did Mals lesson go today. Uh it went good she learned faster then I thought she would until she got in the deeper water anyway overall she did great.

Wait what do you mean the deeper water I thought you was going to make her stay in the shallow water. I was but she didnt want to I tried to stop her but she was already there. So i went to get a goodluck rock but when i came back she was drowning so i had to swim under to get her shes ok now but it really scared me at first. I can just picture how Evie will think.

Ok I was thinking of teaching Evie to swim to since she hasnt either Doug said, Ok goodluck I am going to lay down and take a nap. Ben thought the lesson went well to besides the drowning he cant wait until the next lesson

 **Ok hoped you all liked it I was thinking of doing Doug and Evies lesson next leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2 writers note update

**Writers note**

 **Ok hey everyone so I said I was going to make a chapter. Where Doug teaches Evie to swim I am still working on it I am just giving you all an update I was wanting to make their chapter even longer. Also I was thinking of makeing a Carlos and Jane chapter and a Jay and Audrey chapter then probly back to Ben and Mal and so on. I got a review that someone wanted me to make Ben and Mal going on a double date with Evie and Doug so i will be doing that as well. I want to hear more ideals I have a few myself but I am not going to spoiler it just yet its going to be a surprize. I will update at least twice a week if I can. More chapters to come up next Doug and Evie swimming lesson.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey heres the Doug and Evie chapter hope you like**

 **Evies pov**

Ok its been three days since Mals swimming lesson and Doug just asked if I wanted to learn but I don't know after what happen at Mals first lesson I don't know but I told him yes anyway I could not say no. HE seemed so excited to teach me I had to say yes I am going to talk to Mal Ben gave her a few more lessons I can get some tips from her. Ok theres Mal. Hey M I need to ask you for some tips. Um ok E whats going on Mal said. Ok well Doug wants to teach me to swim and I dont know about getting in the water I have never done it before. Ok E slow down I wasnt sure about getting in the water at first either Ben had to put me in the water but its alot more fun then it looks and your smart you will learn it will just take some time is all trust me and Doug will be with you when are you going. After school Evie said. Ok E lets get to class before we get into trouble.

School passed bye fast for Evie and before she knew it school was over.

Hey E Doug said as he came around the corner are you ready for your lesson. Yeah lets go Evie said with a smile so where are we going to. Ben told me about this place called the enchanted lake thats where he took Mal for her first lesson its really beautiful there Ben said Doug told Evie. Ok cant wait Evie trying not to act kinda nervous of the water. As they got there Evie was amazed by how beautiful it really was Mal talked about it alot but she never really came herself it was amazing Evie spoke out loud without even knowing she did. Yeah it is Doug said this is where Ben said he comes when he wants to be alone and now I know why. It looks magical Evie said. Evie it is thats the lake Bens spell came off at. Oh you know about that spell Evie asked. Well yeah Ben told me dont worry I am not mad Doug told Evie. Your not I thought you would be thats why I never brought it up. Well I was shocked but I was not mad at you I know why you and your friends did it but you all changed for the better anyway are you ready for your lesson now. Yeah lets go. As Evie climbed in the water it didnt seem so bad it was cold at first but the longer she stayed in it the more she liked it swimming was fun she started to get the hang of it she knew better then to get in the to deep water. But she still got in some deeper part of the water so she could swim better but Doug stayed beside her just in case. When Evie got in the deeper water Doug taught her how to swim more an how to float if she needed it and to doggy paddle alittle to but she still needed more lessons. So Evie came up with a ideal for her next lesson when they came back. Hey Doug how about for my next lesson we let Mal and Ben come it could be a double date lesson Evie said. Thats a great ideal I will talk to Ben if you ask Mal Doug told Evie. Yeah great evie said. A couple hours later they got ready to head back to their dorms Evie was excited to ask her sister something. Hey M can I ask you something. Sure E what is it oh and how was your lesson with Doug. It went great I really like swimming now but what I wanted to ask is Doug wants to teach me more on friday and we wanted to know if you and Ben would like to come to make it a double date. E thats a great ideal Ben wanted to give me more lesson anyway we can just meet you guys there if Ben agrees to it. Great Dougs talking to him now.

 **Back at Ben and Dougs dorm room.**

Hey Doug how was Evies lesson did she like it. Yeah she did she was nervous at first you could tell but she got the hang of it rather fast but I wanted to ask you something it was Evies ideal. Ok what is it Ben asked. Um well Evie wants to know if you and Mal want to make the next lesson I give her a double date you can teach Mal and I will teach Evie some more. Yeah that would be great Doug I was planning on giving Mal another lesson anyway if its ok with her then yeah. Right then Doug got a text from Evie

 **From. Evie, Hey how did it go Mal said yes what did Ben say.**

 **To. Evie, from Doug, He said yes we are on for friday ttyl**

 **From Evie, Ok ttyl I just told Mal bye.**

well Ben I guess we are all going friday I am going to go lay down night Doug said.

 **Ok thats the end of this chapter next will probly be the double date chapter then probly a Carlos and Jane chapter I dont know yet tell me what you think in the reviews and if you have any ideals for more one shots I would love to hear them. I was thinking of putting Jay with Audrey but I like him with Lonnie to so it will be one of them tell me which one you want him with in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 update

**Hey everyone I know this is not a chapter but I just want to give you all a update on whats going to happen. So I have chosen to put Jay with Lonnie I think he would be best with her and I am putting Audrey with Chad I think they are best together. The next chapter will be the double date/swimming lesson. Then I will put a Jane and Carlos chapter up then probly a Jay and Lonnie chapter. I will have a few Audrey and Chad chapters but they will be more of background characters I will probly add them in more later in the oneshots are mostly Mal and Ben they are my fav pairing plus Evie and Doug are second I might also do the villian kids first Christmas in Auradon. Plus their birthdays tell me what you all about this I will also be taking question if you have any just ask I would be happy to give an answer the next chapter should be up by next week. Until next time bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry I havent updated in a while been doing school work and stuff but heres the double date now hope you all like it**

 **Evie and Mals dorm room**

Hey M are you almost ready yet Ben and Doug are on their way here now. Yeah E give me a minute did Doug say where we are going to this time. No did Ben tell you but since are lesson was at the enchanted lake before more then likely there again. No he didnt say he wants it to be a surprize and you know how i hate surprizes ever since I turned 16 and you Jay and Carlos tried to throw be a small birthday party my mom had a fit at the party. Yeah I remember it was just you me Jay and Carlos there but she still wanted to kill us its amazing how far we have come since then we live yeah in this amazing place you are dating a king who would have thought. Yeah E not me you have come so far as well when we first got here you thought looks meant everything and grades meant nothing but now you are the highest in are grade we have all come so far and to think we will be going to college soon.

 **Flashback to two years ago on the island**

 **Evies pov**

Jay Carlos do you have all the supplies yet I want her 16 birthday to be the best it can here. E I think your going over the top Mal has never been a big party person unless its evil then I think we are working to hard Jay said. Yeah I know Jay but thats because she never been to many partys the one I had she did not get invited to remember and I feel really bad about that so now that we are kinda friends I am trying to make that up to her are you two in or not. We are in E Mal is are friend now to its the least we can do and this will be fun as long as her mom doesnt appear Carlos said. Oh shoot I didnt think about that Mals mom hates partys now what.E dont get to worked up it will just be us there and cant we just have it at your place. Oh yeah my mom wont be home for three days that will give us time to set it all up today and be ready for her birthday tomarrow thanks Jay. No problem since I have known Mal the longest I will keep her away while you both set up so she wont think anythings up. Ok great we will set it all up keep her way for awhile then come back at 6 so we can come up with some gift ideals for tomarrow but whatever you do dont let her come to my house got it. Yes E I got dont worry.

 **Later that day at 10 past 6**

Oh good Jay your here. Yeah I just had to get away from Mal her moms mad and she didnt want to go home just yet. Oh poor Mal who know what happen when her mom is mad how about we go see her all the stuff is ready for tomarrow I got her gift already I am sure it will be ok to see E thats a great ideal it will keep her away from her mother but I think she said she was going to bed. Its been afew hour so she might be a sleep now. Well I guess she is going to wake up then.

 **Back at Mal place**

Mal found herself on a lake she was amazed by the beauty of everything this was not on the island but if I am not on the island where am I she said out loud. Your in Auradon she heard her voice say she didnt even see there was a boy beside her until she heard him who are you. You know who I am I am your friend you been here for a week come on I want to show you something. Mal didnt know what came over her but she followed him for some reason she felt safe with him. Then she woke up from her dream or nightmare she didnt know what to think of it so she got up to get some water and clear her mind why was I in Auardon she thought was this a sign or just a nightmare. She was about to go lay back down when she heard her friends. guys what are yall doing here its 10 in the moring. We know but we wanted to show you something. Um ok should I be worried. No dont be silly Evie said making Mal follow her out to her house. When they got there everyone yelled surprize you guys it means yeah yeah everyone now lets get this party started Jay said. So everyone was having a good time at the small party.E can I talk to you for a minute. Sure M whats up. Well right before you all came I had this dream I really need to get off my mind. And what was this dream M you can tell me. Well I was in Auardon at this very bright yet beautiful lake and there was someone else there to. And who was this person M. I dont know it was a blur but who ever he was I felt safe with him almost happy I think I dont know that whats wrong. M I think you should stop beating yourself up over it it was just a dream have you had this more then once before or is this the first. No this is like the sixth time now.M thats alot I will tell you what I will gets some books tomarrow and we will figure this out but for today injoy your party. Thanks E . M your moms here Carlos said. Oh no E now what Mals mom was mad she made everyone leave and grounded Mal for two months. I am sorry M but I will be over later to talk about that dream.

 **Flashback over**

 **Hey everyone I know this was going to be the double date chapter but I wanted to give it a twist and give you a flashback of them on the island. The next chapter will be the double date I promise let me know what you all think and I would love to hear your ideals as well until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok everyone so heres the double date hope you like.**

M I heard a knock at the door will you get that I am packing the rest of our stuff. Ok E that should be them. Mal went to get the door to find both of them standing there with smiles and a dozen of flowers. Aw Ben you didnt have to get me flowers. Yeah and niether did you Doug Evie said coming to the door. We know but we wanted to. Of course you did Mal said in a playful voice so are you all ready to go. Yeah I am M. So how are we getting there cause I know Ben bike wont take us all Mal asked. We will be going in a car I was going to take limo but I know you hate driving in a fancy limo so I got a personal car to take us Ben explained.

they all walked to the car and got in about 20 minutes late they arrived at the Lake.

wow no matter how much I come here I still love this place Mal said. I know right M its amazing. Ok are you girls ready for your lesson Doug asked. Uh yeah Evie said come on. Ok Mal this time no going into the deep end until your ready Ben told Mal. Same for you evie Doug told Evie.

After a few hours of lesson Evie and Mal started getting better and better even though Mal didnt like being told where she couldnt go she listened she didnt want to repeat last time over again. Evie just loved the water itself although she love everything beautiful and pretty the water was also her favorite color blue. Mal and Evie were having a blast but they got hungry and decided it was time for lunch. So Mal and Evie how did you like the lessons it was amazing Evie said. Yeah it was pretty fun Mal said until something caught her attention in the woods Ben whats that over there in the woods. Where. Over there follow me Mal said as she took off to it she didnt know what it was but something about it pulled her to it like the little building was calling her and Mal being who she is and loving adventures ran straight to it with Ben going after her. Mal wait stop. But Mal didnt stop until she got to it it was a huge castle like building black and purple with a small shade of green. Mal we shouldnt be here its not safe Ben said out of breath from all that running. What is this place it has my mothers colors on it. This place is where your mother lived before you were even born my father had fairy godmother put a barrier around it after she got sent to the isle so no one could get in this is a dark place we shouldnt be here I will explain it all to you Ben but I want to look inside before we go. You cant there is a barrier around it only Fairy Godmother can break it. I can at least try to break it Mal said while using her magics but her powers are not strong enough and it bounces off and hits her. Mal are you ok. But Mal didnt wake up so Ben grabbed her. Doug Evie we have to get Mal to the hospital. Wait Ben what happened. I will tell you at the hospital but we need to go

 **Sorry I left that on a cliff hanger but I have other storys I have to do as well tell me in the reviews what you thought of this next will be at the hospital plus Ben telling them what happened.I will probly add Doug and Evies side of it to until next time bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry I have not been writing lately I have been busy with school work and some stuff. This is just a update the story will be posted soon though I am still working on it I had to start over it got deleted off so hopfully I will have it done soon that goes for all my storys and I am now working on a Henry Danger story to its called trouble with skyvolt so you can find the plot on that out as well I will update soon as I can let me know more ideals in the reviews thanks and bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry I have not updated in a while been really busy lately but here it is injoy.**

 **Chapter 8 The Hospital**

Doug just made a funny joke Evie was laughing at when Ben came screaming with Mal in his arms. Come on we have to go he said laying Mal down just long enough to call the car back to pick them up before picking Mal back up she looked so lifeless just laying there in his arms what could have done this Evie and Doug both wondered before Evie finally broke the silence. Ben what happened she said almost in tears for Mal someone so strong and brave looking almost like a helpless kid in Bens arms. Evie I'm so sorry I should have stopped her I knew it wasn't a good ideal but I didn't stop her this is all my fought Ben said looking down at his feet. Evie could just make out tears forming in his eyes her first thought was to comfort him but she needed to know what happened first. But before she could ask again the car came pulling up. Thank god Ben said running to the car and putting Mal in the back of the car while Doug and Evie got in the front Ben stayed in the back with Mal the whole ride to the hospital. By the time they arrived thirty minutes have already passed and Mal is rushed to a room while Ben and her friends all wait in the waiting room not aloud in yet. Twenty minutes have passed and still no word from the doctors or nurse which only scares everyone even more. Ben will you tell us what happened now Doug asked knowing that Evie was to upset to ask again but she also needed to know and so did he. He wasn't the closest with Mal but he still cared Mal turned out to be a good person and loyal friend and if he ever needed help or lessons with art she was the one he went to so of course he cared alot but it hurt even more that Evie was hurting Mal was like a sister she never had. ''Mal spotted her mothers old castle and took off so I went after her but when we got there I told her she couldn't get in cause Fairy Godmother put a spell around it so she thought she could use her magic to break it I knew it wasn't a good ideal but I didn't stop her it's all my fought. Her magic collided with the barrier and it struck her I couldn't get her to wake up Ben stated'' looking even more upset. Ben Evie started it's not your fought you had no ideal what would happen and even if you told Mal no she's stubborn she wouldn't listen Evie said comforting him the best she could without breaking herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder she didn't have to look to know it was Doug. Thanks Evie said looking at him. Evie it will be okay Mal is tough she will come through this. And just then Carlos and Jay came through the doors with the Fairy Godmother right beside them. What happened where is she both Carlos and Jay said at the same time. Calm down children The Fairy Godmother said with a level head lets see what the Doctor says then I will see what I can do. The Fairy Godmother went to the front desk to get information right then is when the doctor came out. Hi everyone you can call me Doctor Lee does Mal have a legal Guardian here he asked looking around. We are two people said from behind everyone turned around to face Belle and Adam standing there. WHAT everyone said in surprize even Ben looked confused. Belle just ingored their shocked faces and started talking to Doctor Lee. Can you tell us whats going on.'' Yes your highness theres good news and bad news I'm afraid good news is Mal will be okay bad news is when the barriers magic collided with her magic it sent a huge force of magic through her Mal has only been here afew months up until then she didn't really use magic thats alot for one body to take in at once she may not wake up for a few weeks maybe longer. And I'm afraid when she does her magic won't be the same the Doctor stated looking at them all sadly. What do you mean her magic won't be the same Belle asked saying what everyone was thinking. Well the Doctor started saying her magic from here on out will be hard to control she has Fairy Godmothers magic in her now to which makes her even stronger the Doctor said shocking everyone.

 **Well thats it for now and I'm really sorry it took so long I will try to write sooner from now on tell me what you all think in the reviews and I'm also still open for ideals hope you all liked. Next Chapter will explain more about her having Fairy Godmother magic.**


End file.
